Omega Squad
Omega Squad is a group formed by Leinad Llehctim to protect his assets in Hellcat Squadran. Omega Force is a powerful group, that quickly swelled in its ranks, containing members of multiple Coalition-aligned races. Omega Squad utilizes a set group of ships, each with varying secrecy levels. Omega Squad Starships are labeled with the OHS prefix. Ships utilized by Omega Squad Fighters *GA-TL1 Longsword Fighter-Bomber (UNSC) *Type-31 XMF (Covenant Separatists) *Peregrine class Heavy Fighter (UFP) *To'Duj class Starfighter (Klingon Empire) *Scorpion class Fighter (Romulan Star Empire) *Bleth Choas class Fighter (Breen Confederacy) *SW-99 Saber-Wing (Neledia Alliance) *SA-23E Starfury (Army of Light) *SA-23J Thunderbolt (Army of Light) *Nial class Fighter (Army of Light) *HF-257 Pegasus (Hellcat Squadran) *HF-262 Illuminati (Hellcat Squadran) Shuttles/Runabouts *Type-8 Shuttlecraft (UFP) *Type-9 Shuttlecraft (UFP) *Type-11 Shuttlecraft (UFP) *Danube class Runabout (UFP) *Tal'Kyr class Support Craft (Vulcans) *Toron class Shuttle (Klingon Empire) *Kestrel class Runabout (Romulan Star Empire) *Sepher class Shuttle (Hellcat Squadran) * class Shuttle (Classified Top-Secret - Omega Squad Exclusive) Corvettes/Frigates *Miranda class Frigate (UFP) *T'varo class Light Warbird (Romulan Star Empire) *CR90 Corvette (New Republic) *Sun-Hawk class Cruiser (Army of Light) *Musspellheim Class Atmospheric Attack Ship (Hellcat Squadran) Destroyers/Cruisers *Stalwart class Frigate (UNSC) *Charon class Frigate (UNSC) *Defiant class Destroyer (UFP) *Akira class Cruiser (UFP) *Dervish class Patrol Escort (UFP) **Gryphon class Patrol Escort (UFP) **Hermes class Patrol Escort (UFP) **Maelstrom class Patrol Escort (UFP) *K't'inga class Cruiser (Klingon Empire) *Ning'tao class Bird-of-Prey (Klingon Empire) *Phalanx class Science Vessel (Klingon Empire/Gorn Hegemony) *Chel Grett class Cruiser (Breen Confederacy) *Tholian Orb Weaver (Tholian Ascendency) *Species 8472 Bioship (Species 8472) *EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate (New Republic) *Dreadnaught class Heavy Cruiser (New Republic) *Savikari class Cruiser (Neledia Alliance) *Hyperion class Heavy Cruiser (Army of Light) *Avioki class Cruiser (Army of Light) *Xill class Cruiser (Army of Light) *White Star class Attack Ship (Army of Light) *Corsair War Frigate (Hellcat Squadran) *<> class Cruiser (Classified Top-Secret - Omega Squad Exclusive) Battleships *Stalwart Mrk II class Frigate (UNSC) *Halcyon class Cruiser (UNSC) *Marathon class Heavy Cruiser (UNSC) *CCS class Battlecruiser (Covenant Separatists) *Sovereign class Assault Cruiser (UFP) *Emissary class Star Cruiser (UFP) *Trident class Deep-Space Science Vessel (UFP) *Luna class Reconnaissance Science Vessel (UFP) *D'Kyr class Science Vessel (Vulcans) *Hegh'ta class Heavy Bird-of-Prey (Klingon Empire) *Qin class Heavy Raptor (Klingon Empire) *Norexan class Warbird (Romulan Star Empire) *D'Deridex class Warbird (Romulan Star Empire) *Nukuvi class Heavy Cruiser (Neledia Alliance) *Talvarkin class Battleship (Glacion Star Empire) *Sharlin class Warcruiser (Army of Light) *Brillodein class Pocket Battleship (Hellcat Squadran) *Aurora class Battlestar (Hellcat Squadran) Dreadnoughts *CAS class Assault Carrier (Covenant Separatists) *Odyssey Star Cruiser Variants **Odyssey class Operations Cruiser (UFP) **Odyssey class Science Cruiser (UFP) **Odyssey class Tactical Cruiser (UFP) *Bortas Cruiser Variants **Bortasqu' class Command Cruiser (Klingon Empire) **Bortasqu' class Tactical Cruiser (Klingon Empire) **Bortasqu' class War Cruiser (Klingon Empire) *Dreadnought Warbird Variants **Scimitar class Dreadnought Warbird (Romulan Star Empire) **Falchion class Dreadnought Warbird (Romulan Star Empire) **Tulwar class Dreadnought Warbird (Romulan Star Empire) *Jem’Hadar Dreadnought (Dominion) *Galiko class Dreadnought (Neledia Alliance) *Nova class Dreadnought (Army of Light) *Iluvenia class Battlecarrier (Hellcat Squadran) *Challenger class Super Dreadnought (Hellcat Squadran) *<> class Dreadnought (Classified Top-Secret - Omega Squad Exclusive) *Aurora class Battleship (Classified Above Top-Secret - Alteran-designed) Freighters *Tuffli class Freighter (Cardassian Union) *Suliban Cell Ship (Suliban) *Action VI class Transport (New Republic) *Barloz class Medium Freighter (New Republic) *Cargo Ferry (New Republic) *Container Transport (New Republic) *Delta-class DX-9 Transport (New Republic) *Gozanti class Cruiser (New Republic) *Xiytiar class Transport (New Republic) *YG-4210 class Light Freighter (New Republic) *YT-1300 class Light Freighter (New Republic) *YT-2000 class Light Freighter (New Republic) *YT-2400 class Light Freighter (New Republic) *Highcutter class Light Freighter (Hellcat Squadran) Ground Vehicles utilized by Omega Squad Fast Attack Vehicles *M12 LRV Warthog (UNSC) *Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicle (Covenant Separatists) *Infantry Support Platform (New Republic) *All Terrain Recon Transport (New Republic) Main Battle Vehicles *Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage (Covenant Separatists) *All Terrain Attack Pod (New Republic) *M1A7 Augment Abrams Main Battle Tank (Hellcat Squadran) Assault Vehicles *HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System (UNSC) *Type-30 Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform (Covenant Separatists) Heavy Assault Vehicles *Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform (Covenant Separatists) *Gargantuan (New Republic) *<> Assault Walker (Classified Top-Secret - Omega Squad Exclusive)